


Danganronpa side stories D&D

by Joe11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: D&D, Gen, nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037
Summary: Chihiro gets some people from hopes peak to play dungeons and dragons with him
Kudos: 9





	1. The players

Chihiro wakes up and when he goes to get ready for school he bumps is to his closet and something that was on top of it fell off and hit him 

"Ouch what was that"  
He then inspected the item and it was a D&D set

"Wow cool I should try playing it"  
He did not know a thing about D&D but he knew just who to ask about it to

After class lunch started chihiro walked up to hifumi who was with Celeste

Chihiro said "hey hifumi can I talk to you"

Hifumi said "ummm why I'm a bit busy with serving Celeste"

Celeste said "go ahead I don't care"

Hifumi said "well if you say so"

Then chihiro Sat down with hifumi and said "hey I got D&D and I want to play it but I don't know how can you help me"

Hifumi said "oh that's why you came to talk to me well I will tell you everything you need to know"  
Then hifumi explained the basics of D&D to chihiro

Chihiro said "I think I got it so I guess I will be the dungeon master do you want to play it with me"

Hifumi said "I'm sorry I can not I have...  
Important business to deal with but if you looking for people to play with I suggest the overlord of ice and the witch they also seem like nerds"

Chihiro noded and lunch ended

After classes chihiro looked and found a blonde girl who was clearly not Japanese  
Chihiro walked up to her and asked "hey I was told to look for the overlord or ice and a Witch do you know who they are"

The blonde said "oh your looking for gundam follow me" she then lead chihiro to a man feeding hamsters and he asked "greetings my queen I see you have brought a sacrifice"

Chihiro quietly said "what I'm confused"  
The blonde said "they said they were looking for you"

Gundam said "well then state your business intruder"

Chihiro said "do you want to play D&D"

Gundam said "what you want to partake in the ritual I will gladly oblige"

The blond said "oh a ritual may I come my name is Sonia by the way"

Chihiro said "yeah sure the more the merrier by the way gundam I was also told to look for a witch do you know who that is"

Gundam said "no I do not school is coming to an end for today if your going to look for them you must hurry"

Chihiro said "well ok"

After searching for a while chihiro ended up listening in on a conversation

A guy said "hey can you teach me some dark magic it would Benefit my organization greatly"

The girl with him said "no go bother someone else your such a pain"

The guy said "but your the only one who can teach me real magic you not fake like the rest of them"

The girl looked a bit flustered and said "real magic?"

The guy said "of course"

The girl said "you've got yourself a deal I'll teach you"

Then chihiro walked up and said "hey I was told to look for a witch and because of the hat I'm guessing it's you"

The girl just said to herself "witch huh  
My day has peaked"

Chihiro said "do you want to play D&D"

The girl said "sure by the way I'm himiko"

Then the guy said "but hey you said you would teach me"

Himiko said "later"

Then another girl showed up and yelled "will there be any degenerate males

Wait I blew my cover"

The guy said "hey you were listening on our conversation weren't you that's not very nice"

Himiko said "ah never mind my day is ruined"

Chihiro said "umm there's... One guy going"  
Then chihiro starts sweating bullets

The guy said "well make 2 or should I say 3 but anyway I wanna come I'm kokichi by the way"

As chihiros sweating intensified  
The girl said "I will not allow this I'm coming to by the way in tenko"

Chihiro then gathered everyone and brought them to his house where the games begin


	2. Character creator

Chihiro has everyone at his house he sets everything up and everyone starts making there characters 

Gundam shouted "it is complete"

Chihiro asked "huh you finished"

Gundam said "correct my character is called shadow he moves as fast as sonic speed and is the ultimate life form and he has a sword"

Sonia said "ummm gundam I believe that that is just shadow the hedgehog from sonic"

Gundam shouted "impossible he wields a sword he is different enough"

Sonia said "gundam no offense but we have played sonic and the black knights shadow can have a sword"

Gundam said "fine you are indeed correct I will create a new character"

Tenko said "I finished"

Chihiro asked "ok what is your character"

Tenko said "my character is sparkling justice they are a warrior of justice who destroys all men who are bad for the sake of justice"

Sonia's eyes sparkled as she said "yes tenko you character is perfect"

Kokichi said "im done"

Chihiro asked "what is your character"

Kokichi said "my character is sigma   
I'm a evil robot who went rouge when a meteor hey his arm now he has space powers and his own evil organization and also he lies a lot"

Chihiro said "I think I get the reference but he is different enough"

Sonia said "my character is complete"

Chihiro said "cool what is your character"

Sonia said "my character is called sora she is a normal person with little distinct traits her family is of blacksmiths so she can do that but otherwise she is very normal"

Chihiro said "the character is a little bland"

Sonia said "I always wanted to try being an average girl for a little bit I thought it would be fun"

Gundam said "I have completed the new character"

Chihiro said "who are they"

Gundam said "my character is The unknown they remain an anomaly until the adventure"

Chihiro said "huh ok wierd name though"

Himiko said "my character is called Wendy and she is a powerful Mage who is good at pulling random spells at anytime"

Chihiro said "wow this took a while let's continue tomorrow"

Everyone nodded and the continued 

Daily life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going with the theme of everyone being nerds so I shoved references everywhere


	3. Hanging around

After everyone went home chihiro went to sleep and the next day he got up and went to school

During lunch chihiro walked up to mondo and said "hey I'm really weak and I need help getting stronger can you help me"

Mondo looked at chihiro confused and said "ummmm sure meet me at the gym this weekend"

But tenko overheard and said "no don't ask a degenerate male ask me I will help you because all degenerate males are evil and I will help you NOW"

Chihiro was sweating a lot and said to mondo"yeah I'll meet you at the gym on the weekend"

Tenko dragged chihiro to her research lab   
And tenko said "what are you thinking asking out a degenerate male there all evil"

Chihiro started sweating more as he said "ummmm yep all those males are real bad"

Tenko said "ok for training first"  
Tenko then threw chihiro on the floor

Tenko said "now throw me"

Chihiro grabbed tenko in the same way she grabbed him but he was too weak to throw her

The lunch finished

Chihiro said "can we please not do this again"

After classes 

Chihiro thought to himself "it's only Tuesday so we can start the campaign"

And chihiro got everybody to finally start


	4. The story begins

Everyone is in chihiros house  
And chihiro begins the campaign

Chihiro said "now the adventurers start there journey when there was a dragon terrorizing the town and you have been sent to stop it you start in a small town"

Kokichi said "I roll to burn down the town"

Chihiro said "what you can't do that"

Kokichi said "but why can't I  
I got a 20"

Chihiro said "well ok fine the town burned down and now you can't ask for directions to find the dragon and the towns people are chasing you"

Himiko said "really kokichi already what a pain"

Gundam said "ITS NO MATTER TO ME MORTAL I DESTROY THE ANGRY MOB WITH MY MAGIC SPELL   
METAL STORM OMEGA"

Chihiro said "you rolled a 3 you throw a shot put ball it missed"

"IMPOSSIBLE THIS CANNOT BE I WILL GET THEM THIS TIME I ACTIVATE   
SAND TUNDRA ALPHA"

Chihiro said "you rolled a 5   
You throw poket sand at someone the go blind the angry mob still has 49 people in it"

Sonia said "well I smelt the sand and make it a glass sword and I give it to gundam"

Chihiro said "you rolled a 15 it works"

Gundam said "THANKS FOR THE HELP MY QUEEN I USE THE SWORD IN  
SWORD ART SOARING BLADE CRASH GAMMA"

Chihiro said "you rolled a 4 the sword breaks"

Gundam said "HAVE I BEEN CURSED WHERE IS THIS HORRENDOUS LUCK COMING FROM HAVE I BEEN CURSED"

Tenko said "don't bother helping these degenerate males Sonia there hopeless I'll deal with this I toss someone in the crowd"

Chihiro said "you rolled a 11 you grab kokichi and toss him at the angry crowd   
Half of them get hit leaving 24 people left all 24 of them are right next to kokichi and are going to kill him"

Himiko said "I use a teleportation spell to save kokichi"

Chihiro said "you rolled a 17 you save him easily"

Kokichi said "hey himiko thank for the help this means we're bff's now"

Himiko said "shut it kokichi"

Tenko said "yeah that's right I'm her bff"

Himiko said "hell no your both such a pain Angie is my bff"

Tenko angrily said "what!!!!!"

Kokichi said "ouch rejected"

Tenko said "yeah well you got rejected too your no better male"

Kokichi said "so your saying your on a equal level with a degenerate male like me how unlike you"

Tenko looked confused saying "yeah well um uhhh SHUT IT DEGENERATE MALE"

Then tenko threw kokichi into a wall  
Chihiro said "what just happened kokichi are you ok do you need to go to a hospital"

Tenko said "he's fine or at least he should be"

Chihiro pointed at where tenko threw kokichi and said "my wall is basically broken I don't think kokichi is as strong as me wall he is probably not ok"

Himiko said "tenko you did not hold back in the slightest now we need to get kokichi to a hospital he may be a pain but I don't want him dead that's to far"

Kokichi said "yeah a hospital would be nice my arm is bending in ways it really shouldn't be"

Sonia said "I'm assuming we are continuing later"

Chihiro said "yeah when we see kokichi is ok we will continue"

They took kokichi to the hospital and the all went home

**Author's Note:**

> Warning there will be a few plot hole please tell me if you find them I'm not to good at writing cohesive story's


End file.
